I'm Coming Home
by Foreverwriting16
Summary: Aria, Emily, Hanna and Spencer have quite a few little lies..
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1-Aria Jade. That's my daughters name. She's a product of Ezra and I, expect Ezra doesn't know. Emily, Spencer, Hanna and I moved away from Rosewood once we found out that we were going to have children. I was 2 months pregnant when we moved. We went to New York City and are still living there. I woke up to a little girl jumping on my bed to wake me up. "Good morning Jade" I said with one eye open. I sat up and grabbed her, causing her to fall to the bed. Jade was pretty much a carbon-copy of me. She had brown hair and hazel eyes, that were a little more brown than green. Even though she was only 4, she loved to wear dark clothing, or things that I would wear before she was born. Like both Ezra and I, she loves to read. She could read from the time she was 2. She is also learning how to write now. I got out of bed and made Jade and I breakfast. She was in the living room to our apartment, watching Mickey Mouse Clubhouse. "Jade, its breakfast, let's go. Aunt Hanna is coming over later with Katie." Katie was Hanna's daughter who was a day younger than Jade and Jade made sure that Katie didn't forget it. The little 4-year-old rushed into the living room and started to eat the chocolate-chip pancakes that I just made. I just had a granola bar and yogurt. "After you finish breakfast, you need to get dressed and clean up your room." She nodded and continued to stuff her face with pancakes. I went into my room and got dressed. I put on a black 'Nirvana' t-shirt and a leather jacket. Then I put on black leggings and put in blue feather earrings. "Does Mommy look ok?" I asked Jade as I came out and put my hair in a low-ponytail. I honestly didn't care how good or bad I looked because I had no one to impress. "Wait!" Jade stood up on one of the 3 table chairs and fixed a piece of hair that was in my face. Since Hanna was Jade's godmother, she definitely rubbed off on Jade. Thank you" I picked her up and put her in her room. "Please get dressed" I smiled and let her for a few minutes to get dressed. When I came back, she was dressed in a Hello Kitty t-shirt and a little leather jacket that I got for her for her birthday last year. Then she had on a pair of black leggings that looked exact to mine, expect that mine had rips in them at the kneecaps. "Now can you just put your princess stuff away?" She nodded and went in my room. I checked my phone. One New Message. From Ezra. I decided to open the text. Maybe it was important. 'Please come back. I know that you're alive. I miss you and still love you.' I sighed and decided to text back for the first time in 4 years. 'hopefully one day i can explain. i still love you too.' I took a deep breath and sent the text. I was looking at the picture I had of Ezra and I the day before I became pregnant. Then, Jade came in and sat on the bed next to me. "Who's that?" she asked me. "He's a friend of mine. A really good friend" I smiled. 


	2. Chapter 2

Spencer's POV

Madison. That's my daughter. I felt her come into my room on the rainy April morning.

"Mommy..I'm scared.." She was scared of the rain and thunder, just like I am.

"It's ok baby, there nothing to be scared of.." I reassured her and she cuddled up on my chest and fell back asleep.

Madison had brown hair, almost just like mine and blue eyes just like Toby's. Toby is her father but the girls and I left Rosewood when we found out we were going to be moms. When I was pregnant with her, I dreamed that she would have Toby's blue eyes that would shine like the ocean.

When she woke up about an hour later, she rubbed her eyes with her fists and got up.

"Mommy, can I have bweakfast?" She couldn't say her R's properly but I wasn't too worried because I had the same problem when I was her age.

"Sure" I rested her on my left hip and brought her into the kitchen. "You want chocolate milk?" she nodded and sucked on her thumb.

"Maddie, what did I say about sucking your thumb?" "Sorry Mommy" and she took her thumb out of her mouth.

"Is it ok if Aunt Emily comes over with Emma today?" Madison nodded.

She didn't like to have people over. She was also very shy, something that I thought was social anxiety but I never got her tested for it.

"Here's your chocolate milk and cereal." I smiled and handed her meal to her. "Thank you" she looked at me and smiled.

I smiled back and then went to the bathroom cabinet to get my bottle of pills. I guess you could say that I've relapsed but I know how to use them carefully since Madison was born. I popped two in my mouth and drank a glass of tap water.

Then, I went back to the kitchen to see Madison done with her breakfast and she was trying to put the glass and bowl into the sink, but she was too short.

I went over to her and picked her up so she could reach. She really is a mini-me.

"Thanks" she giggled and I kissed her cheek.

Emily texted me. 'sorry cant come over, emma is starting to get a cold'

"Baby..Aunt Emily and Emma aren't going to be able to come over today' she nodded.

"Would you like to watch a movie?" Madison smiled and ran to the living room. "This one!" She held out Cinderella.

"Ok, go sit on the couch and I'll put it in." I opened the DVD player and put the disc in.

Then I went to go sit next to Madison. I placed her on my lap.

We watched the movie for probably with 200th time since Madison got it for her birthday last year. But this time, Madison fell asleep on me, something she normally doesn't do during the movie. I smiled, shut off the movie and fell asleep as well, thinking about how one day, she will have her dad.


End file.
